In the petroleum as well as other industries, it is common to make use of metal pipe that has been in previous use. Most pipe utilized in the petroleum and other industrial applications is made of steel. Steel is the preferred metal because of its economy and strength. However, steel pipe rusts and is prone to develop scales on the outer surface.
To protect the pipe from corrosion it is normally desirable that the pipe be coated with a protective cover to substantially increase its useful life. Before a new protective cover can be applied to the exterior of the pipe it must be thoroughly cleaned. The normal means of cleaning a pipe is to advance a length of pipe axially past rotating brushes that contact the exterior of the pipe at high speed to dislodge dirt, rust, scale and so forth. One problem that exists with this method of cleaning pipe is that it generates a large quantity of dust that can be carried away by the air. Thus, the dirt and contamination removed from the exterior of a pipe during cleaning operations tends to infiltrate the air and thereby are considered to be an environmental hazard.
Another problem with the heretofore utilized procedures for cleaning and repainting or recovering pipe is that the spray process typically employed for applying a coating onto the pipe exterior surface tends to spray coating droplets and vapors into the atmosphere that also are deemed to be an environmental hazard.
In the past, not much concern has been given to the pollution of the atmosphere that can occur in the process of cleaning and recoating pipe, but in modern times society is much more cognizant of deterioration of our environment and particularly in air quality. As a consequence, increased interest has developed in providing means of cleaning and recoating pipe in a manner that is environmentally compatible. Therefore it is an object of this disclosure to provide an improved and environmentally compatible pipe cleaning station.
For background reference relating to methods, systems and apparatuses employed in cleaning pipe, reference may be had to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,436,099; 3,438,078; 3,641,608; 3,447,177; 3,495,288; 3,530,526; 3,797,060; 3,820,184; 3,895,463; 4,124,914; 4,156,949; 4,166,301;4,441,238; 4,665,657; 4,734,950; 4,744,123; 4,771,499; 4,966,177; 5,001,801; and 5,005,245.